


What time do you call this?

by Miralana



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: After Episode 6, F/M, Just let me have this for s2e1 okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grace left the police station, she saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall of the next house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What time do you call this?

It took the police officers forever to let her go.

Grace didn’t know how much time she spent answering the same questions – _no she doesn’t know this Inspector Campbell personally, no she has no idea why this so called Sergeant Moss shot him, she was just a bystander who stood close enough to get blood on her face and clothes_. They didn’t tell her if Campbell survived and honestly, she didn’t care at the moment. She just wanted to get out of that place.

So when they let her go and she was escorted outside, the sun was already setting and her train was gone. She had no room for the night and Polly Gray’s promise of killing her hung over her head like a dark cloud.

She sighed and fumbled after her cigarette case in her handbag, when she saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall of the next house – logically that he wouldn’t stand directly at the police station.

As soon as he saw her, he came walking towards her and for a moment, Grace felt fear rising inside her, fear that something changed, that he was angry enough to hurt her but when his hand reached out to her hair, taking a strand of it between his fingers, she didn’t even flinch.

“It’s not my blood.” She said. Most of her hair had been drenched in blood and she observed how his shoulders lost their tension.

“What happened?”  
“You don’t know?”

“I know what you told the police. I want to know, what really happened.” Tommy said and his voice was hard but at the same time the look in his eyes was soft and worried and the rest of the fear inside her vanished, like it had never been there.

“Campbell tried to kill me, Sergeant Moss tried to kill Campbell. Moss fired first and Campbell was shot. I don’t know what happened to him, they didn’t tell me.”

“But you’re alright?” He asked and cupped her chin with one hand, just like he did before. Grace couldn’t resist smiling and shook her head.

“I’m fine, I was just standing too close.”

He nodded and let out a deep breath. “I was on my way to you, when I heard what happened. I was too late, I’m sorry, Grace.”

“Is this how it’s going to be?” She said, humour filling her voice and Tommy’s eyebrows rose. “Me waiting for you and you being late?” This time, he outright smiled and lowered his head to hide it.

“Well, go on.” He said and the fingers on her chin wandered up to her cheek, to caress her cheekbone with his thumb.

“What time do you call this, Thomas Shelby?”

They both laughed and his arm sneaked around her neck, while he picked up one of her suitcases with his other hand.

“I call this the time, where I get you home, so that you can relax from this _most exciting_  day.” He gave her a little pressure on the side and she automatically slung her arm around his waist and remembered to pick up the remaining suitcase like he had done before.

“But what about Polly?”

“Polly is dealt with, don’t worry.”

When he smiled at her, she smiled back, still puzzled how he dealt with his aunt and she pressed herself closer to him, the weight of his arm over her shoulder a comforting reminder that he was there and that there was a whole future waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://everknowing.tumblr.com/post/64410926331/what-time-do-you-call-this).


End file.
